the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleeding the Mountain
Bleeding the Mountain is the codename for a series of armed operations between various private sector groups and chartered Alliance and Horde military organizations in the Stonetalon Mountains of Kalimdor. It began as a minor conflict between Kaldorei militaries and Goblin corporations, and escalated rapidly into a full-scale land battle. Due to the political status of Azeroth months after the events of the Siege of Orgrimmar, the conflict was unofficially supported by several Horde and Alliance armed corps. Notwithstanding that the non-aggression pact was acknowledged almost unanimously by parties representing the Alliance and Horde worldwide, Operation: Bleeding the Mountain was treated as a skirmish between self-interested corporate parties and associated militaries rather than strict faction versus faction conflict. Escalation of Force A series of stand-offs between the Goblin-owned Megabucks Trading Company and the Kaldorei organization known as the Hand of the Goddess resulted in catastrophic property damage and numerous fatal and non-fatal injuries on both sides of the dispute. As the tensions continued to rise between the two groups, they began to reach outward towards other interested factions, the Hand of the Goddess reaching out to their fellow Alliance members who may be interested in the Mountain's continued prosperity without Goblin pollution and interaction (and some who wish to reap the resources of the mountains themselves). Meanwhile, the Megabucks Trading Company reached out to the Horde whom they had lent assistance to in times past, seeking their aid in securing control of the vast resources that the Mountains have that have been yet untapped. Alliance Mobilization On Sunday the 25th, Arch Druid Maethor Shimmerwind called upon the Alliance forces to meet in the Talon Den Barrows for a war meeting. Maethor met beforehand with Ranger-Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow and Lord Berenal Grayblade to request aid from them in the manner of expertise and arms. He explained to them Stonetalon's plight and the number of goblins invading who had called upon horde forces to supplement them. The two leaders agreed to support the druid and stood by his side during the war meeting. Maethor, with the help of Jalcynter and Berenal, gained favor with all Alliance leaders present who pledged arms to the Kaldorei's cause. During the course of the week, Alliance orders began to move into the Stonetalon region and gather at Thal'darah Overlook. The three have joined together to spearhead the cause under those who are willing to lend aid. Fearing that the conflict would reopen the Alliance-Horde War, King Varian Wrynn sent the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army to assess the hostilities and defend Stonetalon's night elven settlements. Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair brought aboard a number of Orcish children that he hoped to hand over to the forces of the New Horde as a measure of good faith. Enroute to Kalimdor aboard the Westridge Fleet, the regiment's forces were attacked by pro-war privateers hailing from the Kingdom of Kul Tiras. Stormwind's vessels were overwhelmed and forced to land on the isle of Tol Barad, beginning the Post-Siege Baradin Conflict. After a week of fighting the privateers on land, Hellscream Loyalists and ghosts from the Second War, the regiment secured aid from the Baradin's Wardens and set sail for Kalimdor with the Orcish children that survived the ordeal. In response to the Forsaken and Sin'dorei spies striking through the shadows at the force gathered in Thal'darah, a transmission over the Highguard's arcane beacon system from the Dor Serrar went out, and alerted Ranger Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow to the need of aid sooner than anticipated. With that, the 812th Farstrider Battalion deployed ahead of schedule. The remaining number of the Highguard reinforced them on monday evening, as the other banners conglomerated. With the Archbishop's approval, Melysa Marwyn met with Archdruid Maethor Shimmerwind at Thal'darah Overlook on behalf of the Congregation of the Silver Hand. After making a swift report to His Holiness, she was issued a directive to mobilize the Congregation in the interest of reinforcing the Archdruid. The Congregation is to rendezvous with the First Regiment and answer to Lord-Marshal, Maxen Montclair. While most of the forces met within Thal'darah Overlook just before the onset of what was to be the first major assault, the Horde attacked Thal'darah in an attempt to rout the Alliance forces before reinforcements could show up. While not all forces were present, a large enough mass of Alliance constituents were present to prevent the Horde assault. In retaliation, Lord Berenal Grayblade rallied together the forces of the Blades along with several other followers and scoured into Stonetalon. This small group was successful in ambushing and killing several Horde parties before garrisoning in Farwatcher's Glen. Horde Mobilization Gathered together by Finkleton J. Megabucks and the Megabucks Trading Company of the Steamwheedle Cartel, Horde constituents that had been patrons of Megabucks and his company had offered their support to deal with attacks from the local night elven populace in his attempts to mine out the Stonetalon Mountains. Though initially branded as "tree rat terrorists" by the goblin mogul, it was found that the Night elves were gathering their own allies to push the Goblins firmly out of the mountain pass. Unwilling to lose out on his venture, Megabucks called on his loyal consumers to aid him in his time of need against those who would see his venture disbanded. Oil Foil As the Alliance forces arrived to Stonetalon, Lord Berenal Grayblade led a large party of forces into the Sludgewerks to gather as much information on the region as they could. Clashing with the Horde forces that were attempting to garrison the region early, the Alliance ultimately caused enough damage to place the Sludgewerks as contested, as the Hordes' defenses were shattered. The following night, Archdruid Maethor Shimmerwind led a strike force into the Sludgewerks to finish the job that had been started. Mogul Finkleton J. Megabucks and his constituents had returned to the scene to defend the oil mining operation, and a large battle broke out over control of the Mirkfallon Valley. After a long fought battle, in which the Horde were outnumbered, the Alliance and Horde eventually both began to falter, though the Alliance began to take the lead in the battle. By the end, Anashae Dawnbringer was the last man standing for the Horde and was able to incapacitate two targets alone before being forced to retreat as well, thus leaving the Sludgewerks in the hands of the Alliance. The oil that had been found in the region was escorted back to Thal'darah Overlook along with any other useful supplies that had been left behind, and the various oil pumps and the massive oil rig were either dismantled or disabled. The Attack on Windshear Valley After substantial Alliance victories in the campaign, a contingent of Alliance soldiers were led into the Windshear Valley to assault a Horde defensive position, commanded by Athar, an officer of the Fireborne standing-in for Tendael Dawnlight II. The initial strike, led by Ranger-Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow and Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman, devastated the Horde's ranks. The 117th Division and Dor Serrar led a collection of other highly-trained divisions to capture the Windshear lumber mill and northern regions of the valley, in order to cripple the Horde offensive. Immediately following the successful strike, Marshal Kasper Ke'tar commanded Alliance reserve forces. Marshal Ke'tar suffered tremendous losses in the initial charge, as the Firebone commander was able to replenish his forces with reservists, and those who survived the first part of the initial battle. Ke'tar's forces dealt a minor blow to the Horde contingency, but was eventually forced to retreat after her men sustained several setbacks. Swiftshadow's group was eventually able to break through the Horde lines and take the northern entrance to Krom'gar. Elsewhere in the Windshear Valley, war raged on. Lord Berenal Grayblade commanded a large force from the Kingdom of Gilneas alongside other various alliance organizations. There they met with Ivan Sibelius Felsorrow and his group, who had been assigned to guard the southern entrance of Krom'gar. Reinforced by the contingent lead by Matthew Moltrasio and his second-in-command Aeriyth Dawnsorrow, there was little hope for a victory for the Offensive. While vastly outnumbered, the choke point that Felsorrow held allowed for the group to face off against nearly triple their number efficiently, though they were ultimately swarmed and forced to retreat as well. In the aftermath, Krom'gar was neutralized by the Alliance forces as a viable Horde outpost, as they controlled the entrance ways. The Alliance moved camp shortly after, garrisoning in Windshear Hold, while additional forces secured control of the Windshear mines. The mines were found to be plentiful, though the Horde had moved in to attempt to salvage as many resources as they could before the Alliance took control of the valley. A fight broke out amongst the two groups, but once more the Alliance was ultimately victorious. The spoils of the mine were brought back to Windshear Hold to be counted up and eventually distributed amongst the various aiding parties. Electing to return to the Overlook instead of stay at the Hold, the Ranger Lady and Sir Binor Dungalion made a brief visit to the ruins of Eldre'thar where they were soon ambushed by a Horde search party. Among the number was the orc Rekfar Axefury and the Phoenix Lord Thaelodren Ashborne. The situation quickly turned into a stand-off and, in an effort to shift the status quo, Aeriyth primed the mana grenades holstered to her belt. The desperate tactic worked, and a bargain was struck with the Phoenix Lord; Aeriyth's willing surrender into his custody in return for the safety and freedom of Binor. To the human's great displeasure, the high elf agreed to this deal and left behind her weaponry and communication devices, and was then taken to Sun Rock Retreat. The Horde outpost was under close observation by one of Swiftshadow's rangers, Kil'doras, who sent word to the others about the situation. After hearing Setrien Dawnlight call the Horde's defeat and subsequent retreat to Malaka'jin, Thaelodren saddled the two and set off for the little encampment in search of a particular high-ranking Fireborne member. While the captive situation progressed and the two elves waited, Binor and his gryphon Trollbane were chased out of the sky by Rekfar's Skyreaver. The two dueled for some time, the human a veteran soldier and displaying the martial prowess of the Kingdom of Stromgarde, but in the end Rekfar brought the paladin to his knees. In celebration for his victory, the orc took the human's helm and libram as trophies, before also sinking his regimental dagger into the gryphon's wing joint. Thanks to Kil'doras's timely arrival, the paladin and his gryphon were rescued, but Rekfar escaped as well. When Rek'far returned to Malaka'jin, he had both trophies upon his belt and flaunted them with a tusk-filled grin of pride to Aeriyth, whose rage was well-concealed as she was faced by both Athar and Setrien. Even with the new-found knowledge that the Fireborne no longer take prisoners, Lord Ashborne's grip on the high elf's arm did not relent, nor did his stance on keeping sole custody of the woman. The evening for Aeriyth was looking to be a torture-filled and fun-lacking one, when the bellowing yells of Commander Jarl Volkein, Commander Eliorah Morrison and High Cleric Losaine Morningray greeted the Farstrider's ears. Chaos erupted in the encampment with the liberation crew of thirteen slamming past the external defenses and making it into the camp-proper. Athar, Setrien, Rek'far and even Thaelodren abruptly turned away from the captive high elf and charged into the fray, which left Aeriyth with a window for escape. Once the initial confusion had passed, Rek'far shouted in alarm at the escaping woman and the Fireborne managed to push out the Alliance, yet not before the objective was complete. Aeriyth simply bolted through the trees, heading in the direction of Windshear Hold, yet was quickly set upon by advancing hooves and turned to set her eyes upon a very angry Athar, intent to ride her down on his silver charger. In a very fortunate turn of events, Guard Commander Jarl arrived on his crimson steed and with the Farstrider's bow, which was tossed to her as her foe dismounted, and charged. With the sounds of Horde cries in the distance, a brief spat turned into the un-armoured Farstrider dashing through the landscape once more, taking brief pot-shots off at the encroaching infantryman to to slow and daze him with the help of the Guard Commander as well. Athar chased her away from Windshear Hold, and Aeriyth was forced to alter her path and aim for a farther destination - Thal'darah Overlook. After sustaining many injuries at the hand of his holy fire despite distance kept, the elf dealt her own fair share of damage unto the sin'dorei and eventually made it to the Hold with Volkein, who then collapsed along with her. Binor was discovered to have been near death, but was healed past the point of worry, and Trollbane was also being tended to. The Defense of Northwatch Basecamp Following the battle in Windshear Valley, the Horde forces launched a pre-emptive assault on the Northwatch Expedition Basecamp to attempt to stall the seemingly unstoppable Alliance offensive. The initial attack on the basecamp proved successful, but was met with substantial Alliance resistance shortly thereafter. Alliance reinforcements arrived at the basecamp en-masse, led by Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman and Ranger-Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow. The Horde's attempts to stop the Alliance forces appeared to be for naught, as the combined might of Shalah'aman and Swiftshadow's command utterly crushed the Horde's frontline forces. The battle continued for some time, with further reinforcements entering the fray under the command of Lord Berenal Grayblade. The group fought on but were ultimately flanked towards the end, though by the end they were able to buy enough time for a renewed assault. Swiftshadow and Shalah'aman flanked the Horde's legions during the final moments of their battle against Grayblade's Alliance reservists. A desperate battle occured between the surviving combatants of both factions, ending in a major Alliance victory in the region, and the successful defense of the Northwatch Basecamp. Breakthrough The Horde had set up a barracaide along the southern road leading toward Malaka'jin and blocking the easier route options to the Northwatch Basecamps. Arch Druid Maethor Shimmerwind led a sizeable force to break through the barracaide. He was met with strong resistance lead by the forsaken leader Sibelius. The two forces clashed along the roads and in the tree line. Both sides had roughly even numbers resulting in a long arduous battle for control of the southern road. In the end Telani of the Palemoon Pathfinders was the last one standing and eventually fell to the hordes last remaining five. The Alliance was beaten back and forced to take the longer routes as the Horde successfully defended the southern road with their blockaide. Attack on Malaka'jin Rather than ignore the Horde's control of the southern roads, which led straight into Alliance territory, the Alliance devised a strategy to deal with the Horde presence and end the hostility. Prior to the battle, Grimtotem reinforcements were contracted from the local tribe that had once worked with the Alliance in the past. These mercenaries drew out the majority of the local Horde forces by attacking and setting one of the forward outposts of the Horde ablaze. While this occurred and the Horde moved out to stop the flames, the Night elves and their allies moved in. It was found that the Goblin allied Horde had remained within the troll village and battle erupted. Two groups led by Ranger-Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow and Duke Berenal Grayblade among Alliance commanders marched out to subjugate the town as they had with the other encampments. The First Regiment elected to stay behind and defend the Northwatch Expedition Camp, refusing to take part in the attack on the Horde's fortifications. The Horde, making use of the natural terrain and choke points, managed to prevent the Alliance from completely subjugating the town. However, the Horde had been drawn thin and many of the constituents began to quit the field as the mountains had been lost, resulting in a Horde defeat in the mountains. To expand, Jalcynter's group offered shock support, marching in with sheer power of almost unanimous plate. Without Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman present at the frontlines, Marshal Kasper Ke'tar took the reigns of the forward march and lead the armsmen of Swiftshadow's in to the camp. The exceptional leadership of every commander in the Alliance proved overwhelming to the Horde's hemorrhaging numbers. Locations DAY 1 OIL FOIL (D20): The Sludgewerks With the corporate center of the Megabucks Operation being seen as the Sludgewerks, the Alliance and Horde forces clash in this region. With both forces having a base of operations in this area, the region is considered the most hotly contested in the opening clashes. Located in the center of the Stonetalon Mountains, the victor of this match can easily decide in which direction the forces will be marching in, the Horde dominated east, or the Alliance controlled west. DAY 2 OIL FOIL ALLIANCE VICTORY (A) ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY (PvP): Windshear Valley Having defeated the Horde in the Sludgewerks, the Alliance claimed victory and seized control of central Stonetalon and have begun to march east towards Horde central command. Though the Alliance have not yet discovered where the Horde makes their main base in the mountains, many believe it to be the fortress of Krom'gar. Clashing upon the fields of Windshear Valley, the Horde and Alliance do battle to see what the outcome of the clashes may be; if the Alliance will continue their march into the east, or if the Horde will finally begin to repel them. MINER VIOLATION (D20): Windshear Mine While the forces of the Horde and Alliance clashed in Windshear Valley, it was deemed important to attempt to control the northern half of Windshear as well. Additional forces have been sent out to claim the Windshear Mine, a source of resources and also a viable outpost for ensuring either faction does not receive additional reinforcements from Ashenvale. Regardless of the outcome in the Valley, the mines provide a valuable resource for either side. OIL FOIL HORDE VICTORY(H) ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN (PvP): Battlescar Valley, Farwatcher's Glen side After the Alliance defeat in the Sludgewerks, the Horde marched forward after securing their control of the central mountains. Moving south to control the mountains of Stonetalon, the Horde begins to assault Farwatcher's Glen, a Gilnean settlement in southern Stonetalon. Alliance forces, having been repelled, rally to this location to do battle with the Horde upon the southern Battlescar Valley. Clashing on the fields, this battle can determine if the Alliance will begin to finally push back, or if the Horde will continue to dominate through the mountains. BURNED OUT (D20): Charred Vale While the Horde marches in from the east, the southern roads lay unclaimed. A valued retreat point by either faction, or a valued attack point, regardless of the outcome of the battle prior, the southern roads become embroiled with battle as each side attempts to control the region. For the Alliance, controlling the southern roads after a defeat or victory ensures that the Horde will be unable to control all routes. For the Horde, victory or loss, the southern roads provide an additional route towards the heart of the Alliance forces while also giving a valuable retreat route should the battles begin to not go their way. DAY 3 ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY ALLIANCE VICTORY (A-A) ATTACK ON NORTHWATCH BASE CAMP (PRE-EMPTIVE ATTACK) (PvP):Northwatch Base Camp After the Horde was forced from Krom'gar, it was found that the fortress was not the base of operations for the Horde. With scouts having found evidence of Horde movement further east, the Alliance moves through the underground tunnel mines towards the forward post of Northwatch Base Camp. Shortly upon their arrival, Horde forces have launched an attack on the base camp, attempting to prevent the so far un-halted movement of the Alliance as they grow ever closer to their main base. BREAKING THROUGH (D20): Southern Barricade Following the Attack on Northwatch, regardless of the outcome, the Southern Barricades have become a target for both factions. For the Alliance, if they have lost Northwatch it provides another route towards the Horde forces, while if they've won it allows larger supply caravans to reach the southern area. For the Horde, regardless of outcome, it is a road that leads towards the heart of their base. Without the control of the south roads, the Horde's defenses are open. ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY HORDE VICTORY (A-H) ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN (PvP): Farwatcher's Glen After the Alliance defeat in Windshear Valley, the Horde marched forward through a hidden mountain pass rather than the Sludgewerks. Moving south to control the mountains of Stonetalon, the Horde begins to assault Farwatcher's Glen, a Gilnean settlement in southern Stonetalon. Alliance forces, having been repelled, rally to this location to do battle with the Horde upon the southern Battlescar Valley. Clashing on the fields, this battle can determine if the Alliance will begin to finally push back, or if the Horde will continue to dominate through the mountains. BURNED OUT (D20): Charred Vale While the Horde marches in from the east, the southern roads lay unclaimed. A valued retreat point by either faction, or a valued attack point, regardless of the outcome of the battle prior, the southern roads become embroiled with battle as each side attempts to control the region. For the Alliance, controlling the southern roads after a defeat or victory ensures that the Horde will be unable to control all routes. For the Horde, victory or loss, the southern roads provide an additional route towards the heart of the Alliance forces while also giving a valuable retreat route should the battles begin to not go their way. ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN HORDE VICTORY (H-H) ATTACK ON THAL'DARAH OVERLOOK (PvP): Thal'darah Battlescar Valley With their continued defeat, the Alliance falls back to Thal'darah Overlook, their hopes of controlling Stonetalon gone at this point, though the opportunity to prevent the Horde interested parties from gaining full control of the Mountain remains. Meeting on the outskirts of Thal'darah Overlook, the Horde and Alliance parties wage battle as the Horde seeks to push the Alliance back to their final hold, assuming that Thal'darah is not it. PEAKING (D20): Stonetalon Peak Entrance With the battle for Thal'darah over, the Horde seeks to dominate control of Stonetalon Peak to watch for the Alliance forces, unknowing that the Peak houses the Alliance base of operations. If victory was achieved in Thal'darah, this is to find the main base of Alliance control, while if they had lost it is to discover where their troops will deploy next. Meanwhile, in the aftermath of the battle, win or loss, the Alliance seeks to keep their main base from being compromised, lest the Horde march on the region. ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN ALLIANCE VICTORY (H-A) ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY (PvP): Windshear Valley Having defeated the Horde in Farwatcher's Glen, the Alliance claimed victory and marched forward through a hidden mountain pass towards what they believe is Horde central command. Though the Alliance have not yet discovered where the Horde makes their main base in the mountains, many believe it to be the fortress of Krom'gar. Clashing upon the fields of Windshear Valley, the Horde and Alliance do battle to see what the outcome of the clashes may be; if the Alliance will continue their march into the east, or if the Horde will repel them once more. MINER VIOLATION (D20): Windshear Mine While the forces of the Horde and Alliance clashed in Windshear Valley, it was deemed important to attempt to control the northern half of Windshear as well. Additional forces have been sent out to claim the Windshear Mine, a source of resources and also a viable outpost for ensuring either faction does not receive additional reinforcements from Ashenveale. Regardless of the outcome in the Valley, the mines provide a valuable resource for either side. DAY 4 ATTACK ON NORTHWATCH BASE CAMP ALLIANCE VICTORY (A-A-A) ATTACK ON MALAKA'JIN (PvP): Grimtotem Post, Malaka'jin Area. Undeterred so far by all Horde attempts, the Alliance has discovered the last hold outs of the Horde forces. With the Unearthed Grounds cut off from the Horde, the Alliance charges forward. Having recruited local Grimtotem mercenaries into their cause, the Alliance forces attack the final base of operations that the Horde holds dear. Win or lose, Stonetalon appears to be in Alliance favor. ATTACK ON NORTHWATCH BASE CAMP HORDE VICTORY (A-A-H) ATTACK IN THE DEEP REACHES (PvP): The Deep Reaches (UNDER KROM'GAR) With their defeat in Northwatch Base Camp, the Alliance has been forced to retreat back through the tunnels under Krom'gar to Windshear Hold. Scout reports have shown however that the Alliance appears to be willing to make a second charge through the Deep Reaches to stamp out the last few holdings of the Horde. With Northwatch occupied, the Horde moves forward to meet the Alliance head on under Krom'gar fortress to decide the fate of the mountains. ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN (PvP): Farwatcher's Glen (A-H-A) ATTACK ON SUNROCK RETREAT (PvP): Sunrock Retreat With the Alliance having over come the Horde's defenses the day prior, the Horde has moved towards the garrison of Sunrock Retreat and has blockaded the other mountain passes. With no other option, the Alliance moves forward to decimate through the forces of Sunrock and dominate the central and western mountain, while the Horde attempts to hold out. ATTACK ON FARWATCHER'S GLEN HORDE VICTORY (A-H-H) ATTACK ON THAL'DARAH OVERLOOK (PvP): Thal'darah Battlescar Valley With their continued defeat, the Alliance falls back to Thal'darah Overlook, their hopes of controlling Stonetalon beginning to wane, though the opportunity to prevent the Horde interested parties from gaining full control of the Mountain remains. Meeting on the outskirts of Thal'darah Overlook, the Horde and Alliance parties wage battle as the Horde seeks to push the Alliance back to their final hold. ATTACK ON THAL'DARAH OVERLOOK HORDE VICTORY (H-H-H) ATTACK ON STONETALON PEAK (PvP): Stonetalon Peak Undeterred in their march, the forces of the Horde march on Stonetalon Peak, where it has been discovered the Alliance make base in the Talon Den. The den's defenses are far too great to take over, but the surrounding peak can easily be claimed. Once claimed, the Horde could secure the mountain while the Alliance is forced to evacuate. ATTACK ON THAL'DARAH OVERLOOK ALLIANCE VICTORY (H-H-A) ATTACK ON THE SLUDGEWERKS (PvP): Sludgewerks The Horde's march has been halted at Thal'darah and the Alliance has struck out at the Megabucks command. While the Horde previously secured Sludgewerks in the beginning, it now lays open and if the Alliance can take control of the region, there may be a hope to preventing the Horde from dominating the mountain. ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY HORDE VICTORY (H-A-H) ATTACK ON SUNROCK RETREAT (PvP): Sunrock Retreat With the Alliance having over come the Horde's defenses the day prior, the Horde has moved towards the garrison of Sunrock Retreat and has blockaded the other mountain passes. With no other option, the Alliance moves forward to decimate through the forces of Sunrock and dominate the central and western mountain, while the Horde attempts to hold out. ATTACK ON WINDSHEAR VALLEY ALLIANCE VICTORY (H-A-A) ATTACK ON GRIMTOTEM POST (PvP): Grimtotem Post Though a shakey start had been had, the Alliance has reached near the heart of Horde operations. Having enlisted the aid of the Grimtotem, the Alliance moves forward to push the Horde out of the Stonetalon mountains. The Horde have actually pushed back, however, and now face their enemies within the Grimtotem village. Gallery Bleeding the Mountain.png|Campaign map drafted by Aphel. StonetalonChart.jpg|Alliance-Horde victory bracket. Stonetalon.jpg|The Stonetalon Mountains. Regstonetalon2.png|The First Regiment arrives in Stonetalon. Gilneanstonetalon.jpg|The Gilnean forces, Blades of Greymane and Grey Hand garrisoned in Farwatcher's Glen rather than Thal'darah. Skirmishberenal.jpg|Lord Berenal Grayblade leads a large group of Alliance against the Horde attacking forces in a large skirmish. Regstonetalon3.png|Forces of Stormwind stand off against the Megabucks Trading Company in a tense discussion. Regstonetalon4.png|The First Regiment marching alongside the Megabucks Trading Company as a sign of good faith. Regstonetalon5.png|The Regiment and Megabucks Cartel splitting off to their respective bases. Regstonetalon6.png|The forces of Stormwind arrive at Stonetalon Peak. WoWScrnShot_060514_164242.jpg|An OOC fist fight, including pets, ensues. WoWScrnShot 060514 223411.jpg|The OOC forming of the New Azeroth Biker Gang. WoWScrnShot_060214_223328.jpg|A scouting legion makes its way through the forest. WoWScrnShot_051914_224347.jpg|Hand of the Goddess V Megabucks Trading Co WoWScrnShot_052014_213635.jpg|Hand of the Goddess Mobalized in Stonetalon WoWScrnShot_052514_210548.jpg|Jalcynter, Maethor, and Berenal WoWScrnShot_052514_210558.jpg|Alliance Summit WoWScrnShot_052514_210601.jpg|Alliance Summit cont WoWScrnShot_060314_204957.jpg|Battle for Sludgeworks WoWScrnShot_060414_225331.jpg|Battle for the Mines WoWScrnShot_060514_225056.jpg|Battle at the Baracaide WoWScrnShot_060614_003447.jpg|Setrien Dawnlight; He came, he saw, he threw mini mana bombs and won WoWScrnShot_060514_224949.jpg|Iron Lumberjack V Abbadon Category:RP-PvP Category:Politics Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Stonetalon Mountains Category:Hand of the Goddess Category:Megabucks Trading Company Category:The First Regiment Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Thunderhowl Clan Category:Stronghold of Araethar Category:Union of Gnomeregan Category:The Fireborne Category:Undercity Nexus Category:The Legion of Vengeance Category:117th Division Category:Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:The Highguard Category:Steel Gryphon Battalion Category:The Valiant Coalition Category:The Grey Hand Category:Thraze Rokh Category:Stormblade Clan Category:Dor'Serrar